1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a timing controller, a liquid crystal display comprising the same, and a driving method of the liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) generally includes an LCD panel having a first panel having pixel electrodes, a second panel having a common electrode, a liquid crystal (LC) layer having dielectric anisotropy and interposed between the first and second panels. An electric field is formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and the amount of light transmitted through the LCD panel is controlled by adjusting the intensity of the electric field, thereby displaying a desired image.
Because the LCD is not a self-emitting light display, in order to display an image with a desired high level of brightness, it needs various light emissive devices. In this regard, a timing controller provides light data for controlling the various light emissive devices.